The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for flagging the position of manually usable means in a manually operable device such as a self service machine.
It has become commonplace for customers requiring banking services to make use of automated teller machines (ATMs) to obtain cash or to deposit funds. Similarly customers for food and beverages frequently make use of self service dispensing machines to obtain the supplies they require. Whilst such machines have been successful for the majority of customers and in the majority of circumstances, there remains a problem for individuals who may be visually impaired or who may have to use a machine in conditions where the light levels are inadequate. In such cases the interaction between the user and the machine may result in an unsatisfactory operation of the machine because of the physical difficulty of identifying and locating manually usable portions of the machine such as the keys of a keyboard or a slot for the reception of magnetic cards or for the dispensing of cash or receipts.